


#придуркиньюйорка

by Lahaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, Multi, New York City, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, Sarcasm, Some Humor, Sweet, Tony loves him anyway, Wade Wilson as a supportive figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: История о городских невротиках с суперспособностями, и, конечно, о любви.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	#придуркиньюйорка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Это AU относительно канона MCU, но все супергерои.  
> 2\. Питер саркастичнен, потому что, пожалуйста, Питер Паркер не менее саркастичен чем Дэдпул.  
> 3\. Он все еще фанат Железного человека, но кто без греха.  
> 4\. Если вас смущает разница в возрасте, то вы выбрали не тот тег.  
> 5\. Характеры героев исковерканы взглядом автора.  
> 6\. Текст не отбечен. В нем нет хронологии. Да, это неудобно.  
> 7\. Автор видит ровно то, что хочет.  
> 8\. Видимо, сегодня тот день, когда мне плевать, что я не планировала ничего выкладывать.  
> 0\. Вотевер.

_Как могла бы начаться история, если бы один из них писал мемуары.  
_  
***

– Начнем, пожалуй. Простой вводный вопрос. Как вы познакомились?  
– В опере. «Аида» тем вечером была как никогда хороша. Классическая постановка. Ах, это умопомрачительное дрожащее сопрано примы. У меня все внутренности вместе с ним подпрыгивали на си. В антракте в очереди в уборную разговорились, и на балет следующим вечером пошли уже вместе. Балет и мне, и Питеру нравится. Очень.  
– Тони.  
Пальцы Питера накрывают его локоть и чуть сжимают, и даже сквозь пиджак прошивает – теплом.  
– Ну, а что? Это могла быть хорошая история, если бы ты дал мне ее рассказать до конца. Как, думаешь, знакомятся люди вроде нас?  
– Давай припомним, – Питер прищуривается, и после таких вот прищуров продолжать разговор нужно с особой осторожностью. – Ты «случайно» опрокинул на меня многотонную строительную конструкцию, снимая с крыши зевак с телефонами, пока очередной злодей месяца громил центр города.  
– Если бы я их не снял, их бы раздавило накренившимся билбордом!  
– Верно подмечено, и как раз поэтому я бодро карабкался вверх, пока наперерез мне не вылетел один крайне самовлюбленный и не менее самоуверенный супергерой. Конечно, меня он не заметил. Я вообще незаметный парень.  
– Так, подождите, а что подразумевается под «познакомились»? Первый раз сказали друг другу «Привет» и пожали руки? Поставили лайк в соц.сети? Назвали друг друга по имени? Познакомились в библейском смысле, как Адам познакомился с Евой? Или как…  
Питер, переносит ладонь вверх по руке на его плечо, и Тони прерывается, и вопрошающе поднимает бровь.  
– Он украл мой хэштег в твиттере тем вечером. Так мы познакомились. 

–  
_**#придуркиньюйорка осторожнее в прямом эфире**_  
*вместо содержания ролик, иллюстрирующий, как на парочку зевак почти также впечатляюще, как в настоящем кино – с эффектом замедления – заваливается верхняя пристройка с билбордом. Какая крыша Нью-Йорка обойдется без дополнительной пристройки в наши дни?*  
**iamironman via@twitter.com**  
– 

– То есть, мистер Старк использовал ваш хэштег для видео? Выложил его…  
– Да, затвитил.  
– Вы прокомментировали?  
– Поначалу нет. Я был в бешенстве, если честно, потому что сначала он на меня эту хрень уронил, а потом хэштег спер. Я бы в тот день полбашни Мстителей разнес, если бы в заварушке мне руку не сломали,– Питер вновь поворачивается к Тони, но тот лишь наблюдает с легким изумлением. – Это было глупо.  
– Гнев не имеет ничего общего с глупостью, это закономерная реакция на причиненный вред, – возражает тот. – На самом деле, я хотел привлечь твое внимание публикацией, признаюсь, но не учел, что имею дело с… героем значительно моложе моих представлений.  
– С ребенком.  
– Эй, я никогда не считал тебя ребенком, Питер, даже когда узнал, сколько тебе лет. Это было бы малодушно с моей стороны судить по дате рождения. Ты был взрослым с тех пор, как начал принимать взрослые решения. Никто из Мстителей не смог бы назвать тебя малышом после того, через что тебе пришлось пройти…  
– Мы все через что-то проходим. Закроем тему, – Питер весьма показательно скрещивает руки на груди. – Давайте к делу. Мы говорим здесь не о том, что меня вывел из себя дурацкий твит, а о том, что штат Нью-Йорк в лице пары заносчивых мудаков считает, нам не стоило заниматься сексом, потому что я малолетка. Я думал, возраст согласия решает этот вопрос.  
– Согласие сопряжено со способностью принять осознанное решение, мистер Паркер.  
– Другими словами, как подписывать Зако-зубодробительное Соглашение, так оставьте вашу подпись внизу, сэр и за любое нарушение вы ответите наравне со всеми. Взрослый, значит. А в переулке осасывать не могу, малолетка. Ну, не ханжество?  
– Ты не подписывал Соглашение, – перебивает Тони, и запал праведного возмущения Питера сходит на нет.  
По краешкам поджатых губ видно.  
– Потому что – пошли они все в жопу, – подытоживает он. – А если их не устраивает эта позиция, могут позвонить моему адвокату. Так что…мы сделаем перерыв на десять минут? Мне нужна порция кофе, угарный дым в легких и сырость под одеждой, чтобы продолжить этот разговор. Старый добрый Нью-Йорк…  
– Я бы стал сомневаться в его способности принимать пусть и немного опрометчивые, но весьма осознанные решения, он очень прагматичный молодой человек, – произносит Тони, когда дверь за Питером захлопывается. – В общем, так мы и познакомились. Обычная история. 

***

 _Как Питер переживает маленькую онлайн драму и планирует месть._

Питер на самом деле в бешенстве и разбавить клокочущий коктейль чувств не помогает ни боль в срастающейся руке, ни напоминание о тесте по математике утром. Он задолбался, устал и очень хочет что-нибудь разбить. Или выспаться.  
Между этими желаниями чертовски сложно осуществить выбор.  
Досадуя, он откладывает учебник и еще раз просматривает видео. И еще раз. Питер не обижен на то, что Железный человек, пусть и ненамеренно, обрушил на него груду метала. В заварушке случается всякое. Всякое просто случается. Мститель его, очевидно, даже не заметил, ведь кто замечает массовку, если на сцене солист. Но… он быстро набирает текст для публикации, и, не давая себе одуматься, размещает твит с фотографией Железного человека – вид снизу. 

–  
**_#придуркиньюйорка закрытый клуб, желаете вступить? @iamironman_**  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
– 

Утром в понедельник телефон Питера оказывается переполнен сообщениями. Спросонок он минут десять силится понять, что за чертовщина происходит.  
– Тони, мать его, Старк, – стонет Питер, откинувшись на подушку, и закрыв покрасневшее лицо руками. Краснота тем временем плавно перетекает на шею, и от смущения воздух врывается в легкие с переменными успехом.  
Где-то еще утром, которое считается глубокой ночью, Тони Старк, он же Железный человек, он же гений, миллиардер и прочее по списку, умудрился перепостить себе его вопрос с комментарием «Заявку оставлять тебе, Паучок?».  
Тони, мать его, Старк. 

***  
– Готовы продолжить?  
– Продолжить, – Питер хмыкает. – А дальше жили они долго и счастливо, пока какой-нибудь залетный инопланетянин не прикончил их в один день. Хотя лично я ставлю на то, что глобальное потепление прикончит нас раньше.  
– Мистер Паркер, давайте вернемся к теме. Вы ответили на комментарий мистера Старка? Да. Хорошо. И как ваше общение развивалось дальше? Вы назначили встречу?  
Питер, чьи эмоции читать легче, хмыкает еще громче, сдерживая смешок.  
– Встречу? Да я не планировал никогда с ним встречаться. Ни-ког-да. Немного отомстить, может быть? Но встречаться – нет. Ни в коем случае.  
– Дальше он устроил мне испытание для вступления в закрытый клуб, – похоже Тони вспоминает, что, как старший, должен вернуть беседу в продуктивное русло. – Ряд испытаний. Это было столь нелепо, что я, должен признать, повелся как ребенок. 

–  
_**Нью-Йорк, доброе утро! Как вам растяжка с надписью «Губку Боба в президенты!» на Башне Трампа? Принимаю заказы на рекламу в городе. Доверенные подрядчики. Недорого.**_  
*фото прилагается*  
#MakeAmericaSweetAgain #гореактивист  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
–

– Вообще не понимаю, почему ты повелся.  
– Мне было скучно. И ты позволил троллить тебя в ответ.  
– Ты заставил меня танцевать под Uptown Funk в центре Коламбус Серкл.  
– Я сказал в прямом эфире, что задница Капитана Америка – это государственное достояние.  
– Я раздавал брошюры о путях передачи венерических заболеваний в бесплатной клинике.  
– Я…  
– Думаю, вы устроили друг другу небольшое соревнование, которое вас увлекло. И что произошло дальше?

***

_Как случается пятипроцентная погрешность в развитии событий._

Питер блаженно улыбается новому дню. C высоты сорока с лишним этажей – подальше от любопытных глаз и вопросов – делать это в разы приятнее. Почти медитация. Над башней Мстителей в рассветном солнце реет огромный флаг Канады, с листочком марихуаны вместо клена.  
– Если захочешь сменить гражданство, Паучок, только скажи, для этого мне даже не придется становиться президентом. Дерну за пару ниточек.  
– Ох ты ж твою мать, – кофе он не обливается только по той причине, что гребаный супергерой, и с рефлексами все замечательно. Расслабился называется. Присел отдохнуть. Прав Дэдпул, Питер редкий ротозей. Правда, значение слова пришлось загуглить.  
– Доброе утро! Зашел поздороваться, раз уж ты в наших краях. Поболтать по-соседски.  
Невозмутимый до невозможности Железный человек ставит между ними коробку со свежими пончиками и еще пару стаканов с кофе. Легко быть невозмутимым, если все лицо закрывает металлическая маска. Кто знает, может, там внутри костюма Тони Старк истово злодейски хохочет от предвкушения? На Питере вот маски нет, и он чувствует себя обнаженной натурщицей в классе начинающих скульпторов.  
Прикрываться уже как-то нелепо, но все еще очень хочется.  
Питер не хочет проверять, какой долей мстительности на самом деле обладает обиженный Мститель. Каламбур получается. В конце концов, Старк не должен быть обижен, они оба ценят хорошие шутки. Вроде.  
– Это взятка? – предполагает он, откашлявшись, наконец. Неловко вышло, ничего не скажешь, произвел впечатление. – Меня учили ничего не брать у незнакомцев. Я съем один пончик, а потом – легкое помутнение сознания – и я уже в Мстителях? Нет, мистер Старк, так не пойдет. У меня принципы.  
Броня Железного человека как раз успевает преобразоваться во что-то, похожее на обычный человеческий костюм, и Тони Старк с любопытством разглядывает собеседника, глядя сверху вниз.  
– Ты такое трепло, – произносит, наконец, он.  
И садится рядом. Так близко, что Питер слышит его сердцебиение, чувствует ровное тепло и запах. Одуряющую смесь пота, парфюма, сварки и кофе. Осязательные волоски, коготки и прочие радости, не предусмотренные в стандартной модификации ДНК человеческого вида, приходят в полный восторг. Его собственное сердцебиение слегка учащается, а во рту тут же пересыхает.  
Питер заворожен. Самую малость.  
– Расскажи мне, как работает эта удивительная штука, скрывающая твое имя и внешность? –Старк описывает свое лицо по кругу. – Я знаю, как ты выглядишь без этой маски, я с десяток раз смотрел на твое фото, но едва я закрываю вкладку – в памяти ничего.  
– Если ты не Тони Старк, быть незаметным довольно просто. Ранний Альцгеймер не стоит в списке подозрений, дедуля?  
– Думаешь, я не исключил все возможное, пацан?  
– Магия, – беспечно откликается Питер. И тут же спешит заверить: – Серьезно, настоящая магия, а не дешевые фокусы. Знаю парочку ребят на районе, которые и не на такие шаманские трюки способны в обмен на персональный автограф Бийонсе. А я, к счастью, нравлюсь Бийонсе.  
– Магия, говоришь, – повторяет про себя Тони Старк. – Как она работает?  
Улыбка Питера в этот момент способна продать страховому агенту мерседес без трех колес.  
– О таких вещах, мистер Старк, до третьего свидания не спрашивают.  
И, если любопытство способно губить кошек, Тони готов разменять девятую жизнь на один маленький секрет. 

***

– То есть вы, мистер Паркер, инициировали свидание?  
– Да я в душе не… окей, на тот момент мне нужно было как-то отмазаться, и я ляпнул первое, что пришло мне в голову. И нехило так удивился, когда на следующий день Тони прислал приглашение на ужин. На тот момент, я был уверен, что он еще встречается с Пеппер, не интересуется мужчинам в целом и уж точно не мной в частности.  
– Но вы пошли. Потому что ощущали себя обязанным? Или польщенным?  
– Я пошел, потому что я люблю поесть, а он выбрал лучшую тайскую забегаловку с видом на Центральный парк. Мной двигали врожденная прагматичность и нечеловеческий метаболизм. Я никогда не отказываюсь от еды.  
– А вы, мистер Старк, чего вы ждали от свидания?  
– Хотел посмотреть, как он выкрутится, – Тони бросает короткий взгляд на Питера. – Как видите, мы подходили к вопросу отношений со всеми возможными предосторожностями. 

***

 _Как могло пройти ваше лучшее свидание, если бы вас на нем не было._

–  
_**Щупальцерукий – Дейли Мейд вновь вырывает награду из рук Дейли Бьюгл за лучший нейминг суперзлодеев. Мстители в Нью-Йорке, спим спокойно**._  
#угероеввыходные #неосебелюбимом  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
– 

Нет ничего прекраснее, чем спокойно доедать заказанный вок с острой курочкой, пока стремного мутанта-переростка с тентаклями гоняют по периметру Железный Человек и Воитель. Вдвоем они укладывают малыша на лопатки меньше чем за полчаса. Быстренько.  
Питер буквально лучится сытым довольством. А он еще думал, вечер станет настоящей катастрофой.  
– Вторая порция остывала, и я съел и ее тоже, надеюсь, ты не против. Но есть десерт, – сообщает он, сидя на единственном неповрежденном стуле в разбитом вдребезги зале ресторана.  
Вдребезги в данном конкретном случае означает, что все – стулья, столы, посуда и часть барной стойки – покрошены в щепки, светильники – в крошку, в стенах остались глубокие вмятины, а вместо окон и дверей – зияющая дыра, в которой без проблем поместится танк.  
– Ты в порядке, Паучок?  
Вокруг ни души.  
– Ага, в полном. У меня еще полбутылки содовой осталось, угостить? – Питер демонстрирует нычку, достав из-под стула. – Ты, готов поспорить, убьешь за глоток чистой глюкозы.  
От потолка отрывается одна из последних висящих люстр и с противным скрежещущим грохотом врезается в пол.  
– Так будешь? Или я допью.  
– Я не пойму, ты на всю голову поехавший, или настолько смелый? – с подозрением спрашивает Тони, то есть, конечно, Железный человек.  
Весь в броне.  
– Ну вот, сказала она, мне семнадцать лет, и я помешанная. Мой дядя утверждает, что одно неизбежно сопутствует другому. Он говорит: если спросят, сколько тебе лет, отвечай, что тебе семнадцать и что ты сумасшедшая.  
– Цитатами бросаешься. Умный, значит. Тебе семнадцать, что ли? Выглядишь слегка постарше, но кто знает подростков в наши дни. Так что, тебе есть семнадцать?  
– Тебя посадят.  
– Будет за что, может и посадят. Давай сюда содовую. И десерт. 

***

– О чем вы думали в тот день?  
– Это было лучшее первое свидание в моей жизни, – к Питеру возвращается настоящая улыбка – с ямочками. – Серьезно. Я как будто посмотрел игру Янкиз из первого ряда. Малыш с тентаклями, взрывы, все разлеталось. Всегда хотел посмотреть на спасение мира из первого ряда.  
– А вы?  
Тони задумчиво трет виски:  
– Я думал, что возможно, он сумеет стать большей головной болью, чем капитан-сосулька и его сбивчивый моральный компас.  
– Но вас прервали и вы не смогли узнать друг друга получше. Стоит ли считать эту встречу настоящим свиданием?  
Собеседники переглядываются.  
– Возможно, вы не до конца понимаете, но мы… – начинает Питер.  
– За этот вечер узнали друг о друга больше, чем за десяток разговоров об общих увлечениях, – продолжает за него Тони. – Да ладно, у нас почти нет общих увлечений, когда я обманываю. Мы разные, но все же в тот момент я допустил, что у нас есть что-то общее. Питер показался мне достаточно двинутым для того, чтобы справиться со всем тем дерьмом, что уже присутствовало в моей жизни. Ему не надо было объяснять.  
– Потому что «дерьмо» вписалось в мою жизнь задолго до нашей встречи.  
– Он был слишком нормальным. Настолько нормальным, что походил на сумасшедшего. Это было…  
– Как глоток свежего воздуха.  
– Типа того.  
– Прервемся? Не отказался бы подышать. 

***

 _Как тишина становится оглушительно громкой._

–  
_**Нью-Йорк, как насчет завтра не выходить из дома? Нас ждут пробки в двенадцать баллов по десятибалльной шкале.**_  
#угероеввыходные #марафоннегейпарад  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
– 

Если верить общемировой статистике, то любые массовые сборища людей относительно разумных несут очень большую угрозу им самим. В толпе легко оказаться беззащитным.  
Для марафона в честь Первой битвы за Нью-Йорк перекрывают весь центр, и где-то в пробках на объезде пыхтят и сигналят друг другу таксисты. Питер почти ощущает их коллективное нарастающее раздражение. У него есть подозрение, что таксисты сродни муравьям – имеют один общий разум разделенный на всех. И, если вы насолили одному из них, другие ненавидят вас не меньше. А он, вопреки собственному мнимому благоразумию, любит попрыгать по крышам движущихся машин.  
От эзотерической паранойи у Питера прямо третий глаз дергается, и он давно должен перестать думать о таксистах, как об участниках мирового заговора. Но, как бы там ни было, что-то определенно назревает. Не зря шерсточка с самого утра дыбом стоит.  
– Не знал, что ты сегодня дежуришь, Спайди-задница, – Дэдпул нарочито громко хлопает входной дверью и шествует через пустое офисное помещение, пританцовывая.  
Они никогда не здороваются и никогда не прощаются.  
– Хотел посмотреть на шоу, – лениво врет Питер. – Моей школе вручают какую-то награду за помощь в устранении последствий битвы за Нью-Йорк. Гарри будет выходить на сцену.  
– А, твой дружок. Присматриваешь, значит.  
Присматривает, конечно.  
Подвинув Питера легким пинком вбок, Дэдпул приземляется рядом на широкий подоконник. Он немаленький, и легко занимает собой все свободное пространство.  
– Точка обзора шикарная. Отсюда только в президента целиться. Что нового?  
– С позавчерашнего вечера? Ничего. Учусь, подрабатываю, хожу на свидания, как все нормальные мальчики моего возраста.  
Они оба знают, как он далек от нормальности, но всегда можно имитировать.  
–Ты еды не захватил?  
–Не-а. Но могу девочек попросить, они подгонят, – предлагает Дэдпул. – Я вообще мимо проходил. Тут одно дельце за углом намечается…  
– Дельце.  
– Ага. Ох ты, сукин сын! Давно не видел красу и гордость нации воочию.  
После всех затянутых речей о мире во всем мире и ростках новой жизни на обломках, Тони Старк своей фирменной походкой выплывает к трибуне на сцене. Улыбается шире, чем суперзвезда в Голливуде. Вяло машет ручкой восторженным поклонницам. Такой вот королевский жест. Толпа приходит в почти экстатический восторг.  
– Пафосный сукин сын, с головы до ног, – поддерживает Питер, вслушиваясь в восторженное улюлюканье, сливающееся в какой-то протяжный стон.  
– Ты все еще хочешь его трахнуть?  
– А кто не хотел бы после видео, где он снимает очки и почти по слогам говорит: «Я – Железный человек»? Миллиард просмотров. Да на него дрочить можно, какое там порно, он так смотрит, будто душу из тебя вынуть может.  
Дэдпул смеется, даже не смеется, а нарочито похрюкивает:  
– Обожаю, когда ты произносишь слова «дрочить» и «душа» в одном предложении, я начинаю верить, Паучок, что мы созданы друг для друга на небесах.  
– Я ходил с ним на свидание, – решается сообщить Питер. – Вроде как свидание. Прошло неожиданно неплохо. Так неплохо, что кажется, будет второе.  
Дэдпул присвистывает.  
– Если он сделал что-то, что тебе не понравилось, или агитировал вступить в ряды Мстителей, я тебе клянусь, что…  
– Воу, стоп. Уэйд, как твой солумейт, я прошу тебя, не пытайся отрезать Старку ничего жизненно нужного, ладно? Он был довольно мил.  
– Я бы тоже был довольно мил, если бы парень с такой попкой согласился сходить со мной на свидание, и не отпустил бы его так легко.  
– Ты женат.  
– А кто говорит, что она будет против? Кроме того…  
Их прерывает оглушительный грохот выстрелов.  
К этому никогда нельзя быть готовым. 

***

– Я ответил на ваш вопрос, как я рассказал о наших с Тони отношениях своим друзьям? Вот так все и было, – Питер, устав от неподвижности, закидывает левую лодыжку на колено другой ноги. Звёздно-полосатые кеды, едва завязанные шнурками, норовят вот-вот соскользнуть на пол.  
Без Тони на сеансе он ведет себя немного апатичнее, делает меньше комментариев и меньше движений. Почти постоянно смотрит в окно.  
– Одному другу рассказали.  
– Да у Дэдпула язык без костей, если он понял, что выгорело, к вечеру знали бы практически все. Сплетница в версии 2.0. Он даже с ЭмДжей о чем-то переписывается, не говоря о Неде и череде наших общих знакомых.  
– Он значительно старше тебя.  
– Вот не надо все сводить к тому, что у меня комплексы и мне нужно кого-то называть «папочкой». Старше… Вы не на это намекаете. Знаю ли я, что он мудак и убийца с репутацией полного психа? Ага. Он может быть хоть гребаной грейпфрутовой косточкой, и останется моим лучшим другом. Так что, конечно, он узнал первым. Прямо перед марафоном…  
Питер глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.  
– Вам не нравится вспоминать о марафоне, не так ли?  
– Это был плохой день.  
– И как вы с этим справляетесь? С плохими днями.  
Питер несколько раз порывается начать, но замолкает.  
– Проживаю их. Люди умирают. Секунда, и ты обсуждаешь свой обед, секунда – и тебя уже увозят в морг. Вот так. Ничего справедливого, честного и правильного. В перестрелке и сутолоке в тот день погибло сорок семь человек – за восемь минут. Люди падают на твоих глазах, пытаются подняться, но ты не можешь остановиться и помочь, потому что если ты остановишься до того, как нападающий будет пойман, может быть еще больше жертв. Ты не знаешь, мог ли ты спасти тех, кто упал, и сможешь ли спасти себя, ты делаешь то, что можешь.  
Питер сглатывает и молчит несколько минут.  
– Знаете, мой знакомый говорит, что один очень плохой день может сделать тебя героем, может злодеем, а может трупом. Кто-то переживет его, кому-то повезет меньше. Я не буду испытывать вину в случае, если вновь выживу я.  
– Очень здравый подход для твоего возраста.  
– Я в принципе считаю, что я здравомыслящий человек.  
– А мистер Старк?  
– Я пытаюсь ему помочь с чувством вины и всеми вытекающими. Бывает непросто с тем, кого плохие дни успели сделать героем, злодеем и трупом, и провернуть в этом кармическом миксере пару раз. 

–  
_**#минутамолчания** _  
**via@twitter.com**  
– 

Тони Старк сидит на той же самой крыше с открывающимся видом на башню Мстителей, на который они познакомились.  
Питер устраивается рядом. Стягивает маску и поднимает голову, смотрит на небо. Над Нью-Йорком почти невозможно рассмотреть звезды из-за дыма и облаков, но при развитой фантазии можно их вообразить. Честно говоря, настоящее чистое черное небо, усыпанное миллионом ярких огоньков, он видел все пару раз в жизни. В детстве, когда путешествовал с родителями и когда гостил у бабушки в Джорджии.  
А ведь кто-то может смотреть на звезды каждый день, кто-то, кому они не нужны.  
– Я думал, ты не можешь держать рот на замке дольше минуты, – произносит Старк через некоторое время. По внутренним часам Питера – прошло около часа.  
– Ты сидишь здесь один не потому что хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-то утешал или жалел, думаешь, это не очевидно? – Питер наклоняет голову и смотрит чуть мимо. – Или для тех кто там, – кивок в сторону Башни, – возможно, не очевидно, раз ты здесь. Мне без разницы. Ты-то сидишь на моей крыше, поэтому, приношу свои соболезнования.  
– По поводу?  
– Того, что ты пережил этот день. И будешь жить дальше. Это ужасно.  
– Это самая жалкая моральная поддержка, которую мне кто-либо пытался оказывать, пацан, – Старк не смеется, но в голосе появляются глубокие, фыркающие нотки одобрения.  
– Хорошо я оказываю только аморальную поддержку.  
Тони не выдерживает и смеется, тихо и с придыханием.  
– Если бы мы были на вечеринке, эта изящная попытка флирта обеспечила тебе гарантированный пропуск в мою постель.  
– Тебе нужно стараться больше, чтобы я оказался хотя бы на пороге спальни. 

***

 _Как говорится: если не попробуешь, то не попробуешь._  
–  
**В эскорт сервисе (и вы знаете в каком) теперь есть возможность вызвать не только пожарника и сантехника, но и Человека-паука в костюме. Подозреваю, он зарабатывает за ночь больше, чем я за неделю.**  
#городполныйизвращенцев #меняюпрофессию  
*прилагается скриншот сайта с объявлением*  
**Spider_man_NY @twitter.com**  
–

«Вызвал», – глубокой ночью приходит сообщение от Старка. – «На тебя не похож: ни чувства юмора, ни богатого словарного запаса. Играть с ним в скрабл было скучно. Думаю, подать жалобу на некачественный сервис».  
«Думаю, они рассмотрят ее со всей возможной строгостью и предпримут меры», – набирает Питер. – «Так сколько в час? Скажем, у меня профессиональное любопытство».  
«Три сотни».  
Да, Питеру определенно пора заканчивать подработку в веганском кафе. Спустя минуту приходит сообщение.  
«Если ты хорошо играешь в скрабл, могу оплачивать по тому же тарифу».  
«Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе это кто-либо в твоей жизни, Тони, но вот правда: есть вещи, которые нельзя купить. Мои навыки игры в скрабл, например. Мое расположение. Мое внимание. Пусть обдумывание этой мысли займет дольше пяти секунд».  
«Это было грубо»?  
«Ты сам знаешь правильный ответ». 

***

– Он повел себя как мудак, если честно, но позже я понял, что он всегда ведет себя как мудак, когда ему страшно и одиноко. Когда подходишь слишком близко к Тони Старку, на тебя обрушивается лавина, имя которой проблемы с доверием, неспособность переживать эмоции, сложное детство, нарушившее систему ценностей, плюс ПТСР в анамнезе, – Питер наклоняет голову в сторону Тони, который выглядит целиком и полностью незаинтересованным обсуждением себя любимого. – Травмы, короче говоря. Я и до него имел дело с похожим дерьмом.  
– Мистер Старк предложил заплатить вам за ваше время, полагаю, это может быть некомфортным, даже оскорбительным.  
– То, что говорит Дэдпул, почти всегда некомфортно и оскорбительно, а еще пошло, я бы не продержался и пяти минут с ним, если бы меня это беспокоило, – отмахивается Питер. – Мне не нравится, когда люди предлагают мне деньги за то, что не продается в моей системе ценностей, не важно, о чем идет речь: скрабл, секс или спасение жизни. Понимаю, как это работает, но нет, в товарно-моральных отношениях, я не торгуюсь ни с кем, кроме своей совести. Я имел в виду только то, что написал.  
– Мне кажется, я извинился за тот подкат не меньше десяти раз? – лениво тянет Тони, искоса поглядывая на собеседников.  
– О, и я уже после первого извинения простил и забыл, но, глядя на ситуацию со стороны, мисс может решить, что ты предложил заплатить мне за секс, и, в итоге, я согласился. Будет неплохо, если мы убедим ее, что ты не пытался меня купить. Или хотя бы в том, что я точно не продаюсь, – в голосе Питера, как и во всем выражении его лица, проступает лукавство.  
– Мне хотелось его разозлить, – Тони пожимает плечами, – и заинтересовать. Беда в том, что я с трудом отличаю одно от другого, и дергаю за все ниточки сразу. Кстати, немногим позже я вызвал к Капитану-ледышке – «Черную вдову» из этого же сервиса, и пару часов умирал от хохота, пересматривая запись с камер. Девочка оказалась актрисой от бога.  
– Сэм рассказывал мне эту историю. Стив неделю ходил сам не свой. Мне кажется, ты сломал остатки его хваленого терпения, и досталось, в итоге, не тебе, а его команде. Все ходили под подозрением. Потом вернулась Наташа и закрыла все вопросы ударом локтя в нос, – Питер тянется вперед к стакану с водой и делает пару глотков. – У тебя есть запись? Почему я ее не видел?  
– Потому что на ней нет грифа «Совершенно секретно», и она находится в свободном доступе для всех сопричастных проекту «Мстители». Никто не смотрит в раздел – наружное наблюдение, архив, если только не произойдет убийство.

***

 _Как, ты говоришь, это называется?  
_  
–  
_**Ежемесячно в 911 поступает более сотни сообщений с просьбой прислать на помощь Человека-паука. Половина из вызовов содержат просьбу снять с дерева кошку. Один раз, правда, это была Женщина-кошка, и я лично – больше никогда не буду снимать ее оттуда, где она устроилась.**_  
#придуркиньюйорка #незавидуюпожарным  
*фото спасенного из пожара котика прилагается*  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
–

– Жаркая ночка выдалась? – задумчиво тянет Тони, рассматривая бесшумно проскользнувшего в оконный проем гостевого этажа Питера.  
Костюм героя в подпалинах, от него разит терпким запахом дыма и какой-то незнакомой химической дрянью. Впрочем, с любой химической дрянью Тони Старк знаком не слишком близко. Не его область экспертизы.  
Двигается Питер неуверенно, но достаточно стремительно.  
– Можно… в душ?  
– Сколько угодно. Проходи в спальню и сразу направо. Бери любые принадлежности, халат есть в шкафу справа.  
Вышедший из душа Питер все еще слегка пошатывается, хоть и пытается беззаботно и уверенно улыбнуться. По дороге к столу он оступается и охает, хватается за диван, а на боку белоснежного халата проступает кровь. Тони подскакивает, чтобы помочь ему вернуться в комнату, дойти до кровати и лечь.  
– Дай посмотреть рану, – нетерпеливо требует он, развязывая пояс халата.  
– Технически, это наше третье свидание, так что – окей, ты можешь посмотреть… блять, трогать же не надо!  
Он откатывается, поджимает по себя ноги, и закрывает рану полой халата.  
– Больно же, блять.  
– Я вызову врача. Ложись поудобнее.  
– Не надо, – Питер зажмуривается и шипит, – это заживет к утру. Она уже начала затягиваться, и если бы я не дернулся, не разошлась. Мне нужно поесть и поспать. Больше, конечно, поспать, но ты обещал мне восхитительный ужин.  
– Тебе нужен врач, и…  
– Если ты вызовешь кого-то, я встану и выйду вот в то окно, – отрезает Питер. – Мне не нужен врач. Я быстро регенерирую. И это не первая такая травма… можно попить?  
Тони морщится от досады, но встает, идет в зал, забирает с сервированного стола пакет яблочного сока и приносит в комнату.  
– Если я не вызываю врача, то ты рассказываешь, кто это тебя так.  
– Да какой-то несчастный – жертва очередной лаборатории для сверхлюдей, совершенно не мог себя контролировать. Когда начался пожар, ему крышу снесло. Вернее, ему снесло крышу, и поэтому начался пожар, – жадно выпив сок до дна, Питер отставляет коробку на столик и опрокидывается обратно на подушки. – Каждому психу в этом городе нужна собственная нелегальная лаборатория. У меня ощущение, что их сейчас больше, чем мюзиклов на Бродвее.  
– И ты их раскрываешь? – с подозрением спрашивает Старк.  
Питер кажется ему здравомыслящим молодым человеком, но что он сам в его возрасте знал о здравомыслии?  
– Нет, что я идиот что ли? Там вооруженные наемники, я от этого дерьма держусь подальше, – от возмущения Питер широко распахивает глаза. – Ребята попросили подстраховать. Я согласился постоять на стреме, как обычно, покараулить выходы, чтобы никто не сбежал. Если что, связать и подвесить. По ходу что-то внутри лаборатории неслабо рвануло, пока я отвлекся на падающий фонарный столб, полыхающий парень забежал в жилой дом напротив, начался хаос. Пришлось бежать за ним.  
– Одному?  
– Вроде того. Дом загорелся.  
– Это было недальновидно, идти в огонь без страховки, Паучок.  
– Слишком быстро все завертелось и внутри оказалось много невинных людей. Тех, кто не мог себя защитить. У меня не было страховки, да, но и у них никого не было.  
Питер не ищет одобрения, ему оно не нужно. Он рассказывает обо всем, не желая отдать себе должное: любой бы не пошел.  
– Тебе принести еду?  
– Нет, лучше не надо, – тянет Питер. – Я сейчас отключусь.  
Тони стягивает с себя пиджак и бросает на пол. Также небрежно рядом укладываются туфли и рубашка. А с кровати падает и так уже смятое покрывало.  
– Подвинься.  
– Что?  
– Возьми себе второе одеяло и подвинься. Ты сказал, тебе нужно поспать. Значит, будем спать.  
– Ты для этого позвал меня в Башню? Чтобы затащить меня в кровать и, воспользовавшись моей слабостью, уснуть рядом? Ты извращенец, Тони Старк.  
– Нет, я хотел сделать сюрприз и показать разработку для твоего костюма, над которой колдовал с утра, но, когда ты так говоришь, я думаю, я хочу быть извращенцем. Так что, подвинешься? 

***

–  
_**Лучший вид на Нью-Йорк. Поспорим?**_  
#почтиподоблаками  
*фото прилагается*  
**Spider_man_NY via@twitter.com**  
–

Если бы Питер знал, как много людей имеют представление о том, откуда открывается такой вид на город, он бы разумеется подумал трижды прежде, чем выложить фотографию в открытый доступ. Но Питер пребывает в безоблачном расположении духа, а в таком состоянии он склонен к опрометчивым поступкам.  
Сообщение от Дэдпула приходит через шесть минут.  
«Семь утра. Башня Мстителей. Паучок, скажи мне, если я должен выдрать кишки Тони Старку за твою поруганную честь?»  
Питер вздыхает и мысленно произносит оправдательную речь для Уэйда-серийного-маньяка перед судом присяжных. В его воображении все присутствующие к концу спича смахивают набежавшие слезы. Бедный мальчик, какой же бедный мальчик.  
«У него есть мое согласие – на поругательство».  
«Это слово вообще существует в словаре американского английского?»  
«Погугли, вот и узнаем».  
Следом приходит сообщение от Фелиции, и, не желая даже открывать, Питер откладывает телефон, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Старком. Тот молчал… да уже прилично так. Сразу, как протянул большую кружку кофе и устроился напротив. А Питер уткнулся в экран смартфона.  
Ощутив внезапную неловкость, Паркер начинает ерзать на стуле, и, спустя пару минут, не выдерживает.  
– Я думал ты занят. Ты все это время молчал.  
– Слова, слова, слова… все только слова. Была такая песенка. Я спокойно отношусь к молчанию. Без предубеждения и драматизма. Вид из окна шикарный, это я уже понял. Как тебе кофе?  
– Бесценно. Если учесть сколько время ты потратил на его приготовление, и размер поминутной оплаты труда Тони Старка, я мог бы купить кофейню в Детройте за эту кружку.  
– Ты недооцениваешь рынок недвижимости Детройта, – Старк усмехается в свою кружку. – Но когда ты открываешь рот, я не хочу тебя заткнуть. Удивительно.  
Если это не комплимент, то что-то критичное близкое.  
– Закрой глаза, – просит Питер.  
– Звучит как начало банальности, но хорошо, – Тони опускает веки. – Мне отвернуться?  
– Зачем еще? Сиди так. Попытайся вспомнить, как я выгляжу. Какого цвета мои глаза?  
– Что?! А ты… о, это любопытно. Я помню, но.. как это работает?  
– Люди помнят, как я выгляжу и как меня зовут, только если я хочу, чтобы они помнили. Как я и сказал раньше, чистая магия. Не затрагивает ничего жизненно-важного. Я выслушал лекцию по технике безопасности прежде, чем согласился использовать на себе.  
Питер ослепительно улыбается.  
– Однако, если однажды передумаешь, то я забуду тебя? – в вопросе внезапно звучит болезненная неуверенность, которую Питер никак не ожидал услышать.  
– Не совсем. Если запомнил, то обратно уже нельзя. Если я захочу, воспоминания обо мне потускнеют, станут незначительными, возможно, на них будет сложно сосредоточиться, но забыть полностью уже нельзя. Тут потребуется магия посерьезнее, чем безобидное шаманство. Нужно хорошенько прополоскать мозги.  
– Вот уж для этого никакая магия не пригодится, – соглашается Тони. – Так что, это значит, что ты мне доверяешь?  
– Это значит, ты можешь мне позвонить, и я отвечу.  
Тони улыбается, и смотрит совершенно обезоруживающе и ласково:  
–Ваше поколение переворачивает законы близости с ног на голову. Раньше звонки были просто звонками.  
– Звонки никогда не были просто звонками, если на них не отвечали, – искренне отвечает Питер, и дергает плечом. – Законы близости все еще работают по тем же принципам, что тебе известны, только за последние лет десять их дополнили и переиздали пару раз с детальными пояснениями, почему нет – значит нет. А если ты захочешь обсудить свои проблемы с доверием, тебе придется сделать мне еще кофе.  
– Ты не много на себя берешь?  
– Поверь мне, ты не первый, кто мне это говорит. 

***

_Как строить воздушные замки в долине ветров: пособие для чайников._

–  
_**Как твоя фея-крестная, хочу сказать, Паучок, мне полировать хрустальные стилеты?**_  
#придуркиньюйорка #ironspidey? #дэдпулговорит  
**deadpool_was_here via@twitter.com**  
–

Питер хочет прыгнуть выше головы от переполняющего восторга и облегчения.  
Метафорически говоря, в реальности с прыжками куда выше своей головы проблем нет. Потому что… потому что он оборачивается, и мистер-Тони-мать-его-Старк смотрит на него и улыбается, немного расслабленно и устало, так знакомо, что перехватывает дыхание. Они победили. Не в первый раз, даже дрались на одной стороне не впервые, но.. окей, Питер, живи моментом.  
Возможно, после четвертого свидания у него напрочь отшибло здравый смысл и он слишком очарован, чтобы мыслить трезво. Это гормоны. Чистая биология мотиваций. В крови все еще плещется адреналин, или что-то, что заменяет его в мутировавшем организме, облученным радиацией. Возможно, сегодня его облучило еще разочек. Кто знает, чем в них стреляли.  
–Ты в порядке, Паучок? – подойдя ближе Тони небрежно отряхивает оседающий белоснежный пепел с его костюма. Питер понимает, что замер. Приклеился к асфальту и наблюдает, как завороженный, а в голове белый шум вместо мыслей.  
Старк выглядит безупречно. Можно хоть сейчас на шоу Элен Джинжерс или на модный подиум. Питер готов спорить, что под нано-броней у него костюм Армани. Или пижама с пандами. В принципе, что-то из этого, потому что он невероятен во всем. – Эй? У меня что-то на лице? Вернее, шлема на мне нет, но, кажется, все было в норме…  
– Ты выглядишь потрясающе, – Питер приподнимает нижнюю часть маски, ловко и привычно поддев пальцами, и, не давая себе одуматься, прижимается к Тони очень однозначно, требовательно накрывая рот своим.  
Он чувствует на языке вкус пепла, и шершавые губы, и руку Тони на своей спине. Две руки, собственнически прижимающее его ближе. Это ровно так хорошо, как он думал. Умиротворяюще. И Тони Старк, похоже, не собирается отпускать его слишком быстро.  
– Вау, – произносит Питер, немного отстраняясь, и пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание. – Мы на самом деле встречаемся, что ли?  
Наверное, это не то, что хотел бы услышать твой… кто-то особенный, кто все еще держит тебя в своих руках. Питер чертовски косноязычен, когда все всерьез.  
– Ну, допустим, я так принимаю благодарность от всех жителей Нью-Йорка, за очередное спасение их бесценных жизней, – Тони склоняет голову к плечу, но в выражении лица ни капли раздражения или недовольства.  
– На секундочку, ты меня не спасал. Мы тут на равных.  
– Мы всегда на равных. Но ты на пару сантиметров выше.  
Придуриваться безопасно, и, если честно, они могут так продолжать до полуночи. Можно даже не сходя с этого милого уголка на перекрестке, заваленного обломками.  
– Так мы всерьез?  
– Я думал, ты сообразительный, Питер, – Тони проводит пальцами по линии подбородка, и поглаживает за ухом, как щенка.  
– Никогда не отказывался от подсказок, в особо заковыристых квестах, потому что, похоже, я всерьез.  
– Так…  
– Ты смотри, нашелся, – произносит, приземлившийся рядом Сокол. – Ребят, нашел птичку, слетевшую с радаров. Паника отменяется.  
Питер лучше бы отменил что-то другое. Например, самого Сокола. Или закон подлости. 

***

– Вас не беспокоила шумиха? Повышенное внимание СМИ. Комментарии известных людей на ваш счет, в том числе, Мстителей.  
Питер нерешительно трет затылок, фыркает, и фалангами упирается в перегородку носа. Что ж, похоже он смущен.  
– К тому моменту, когда нас «поймали» на запись, я привык к публичности, каждый день видеть свои фотографии на всех экранах города, но…  
– Но?  
– Одно дело, когда тебе перемывают кости за неудачное ограбление. В этот раз все было личным, что довольно гадко, и да, я испытывал желание заползти в самую глубокую нору города и отлежаться в ней. Как будто всем было дело до того, с кем я сплю, и у всех есть право говорить, что для меня будет лучше, – пальцы правой руки Питера сжимаются в кулак и он медленно расслабляет их один за другим. – Бесило жутко. Мне стоило больших усилий не читать все эти… высказывания обо мне. Держаться подальше. Друзья помогли.  
– Тяжело справляться с вниманием, которое привлекает к себе Тони Старк, – собеседница участливо улыбается.  
– Ну, допустим, я тоже себя не на помойке нашел, и часть внимания привлекал Тони, но вторую часть – Человек-паук. Тоже герой. Только после информации о наших отношениях меня оценивали, как мясо. Мне до сих пор неприятно, что мою задницу сравнивают с задницами его бывших. Хочется спросить: «Блять, серьезно?» Ты такой – остановил автобус без тормозов, или бомбу в бассейн успел сбросить, а по хэштегам лидирует твоя задница. Объективизация заоблачного уровня. И это еще не худшее, что я видел и слышал.  
– Обидно.  
– Еще как. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле не так задевает, когда тебя называют шлюхой, чем когда, например, подделкой или террористом на первой полосе. Не знаю, что говорит обо мне то, что у меня есть собственная градация обидных прозвищ? В школе пришлось придумать. Знаете, чтобы знать, расстраиваться на троечку, или на шестерочку.  
Питер вновь рассеянно трет затылок и оттягивает широкий ворот майки.  
– Тебя беспокоило то, что люди активно комментируют ваши отношения?  
– Наши отношения – нет. Мою задницу – да. Я тогда в принципе не боялся за «отношения», они все еще казались мне чем-то мимолетным. Это для Тони все было серьезно.  
– Почему ты так думаешь, Питер?  
– Потому что теперь я знаю его гораздо лучше. Начиная где-то с нашего третьего свидания Тони был предельно серьезен, и ждал, когда до меня дойдет, что это не временная блажь. Мне кажется, он бы и год мог в том же духе продолжать. Ожидая, пока я не решу, к чему готов. Он же не идиот, он прекрасно знает… – Питер осекается.  
– Знает что?  
– Что такое Тони Старк и место рядом с ним, цену всему этому. Ее непросто попросить. Место рядом со мной тоже имеет свою цену. И один человек уже ее заплатил, так что было непросто. Я… – он подбирает слово, – не был очарован. Я видел, какой он, и какой риск оставаться рядом. Так что я шел в эти отношения с широко раскрытыми глазами. Мне было плевать, чем они закончатся.  
– И ты ничего не боялся?  
– Я нормальный человек. Я боюсь постоянно. Я боялся, что Дэдпул заявится к Тони и начнет отстаивать мою честь. Или хуже – притащит на разборки с собой Кейбла и всю шарашкину контору в Башню, и я буду разгребать последствия, потому что мой друг иногда творит лютую херню. Я боялся, что тетя будет устраивать скандалы, из которых все наши соседи узнают, кто живет рядом с ними. Я боялся, что ЭмДжей на обеде решит обсудить со мной какую-то фрейдистскую теорию, которая бы объясняла, как я оказался втянут в связь с кем-то вроде Тони. Боялся, что однажды он бросится меня защищать, и это его убьет, или, что возможно, убьет меня. Вот такого. Обычный страх. Шумихи и слухов я не боялся. Самого Тони, впрочем, тоже, как и отношений с ним.  
– Ты смелый юноша.  
– Я бы не сказал, что это смелость. Люди считают, что герои смелые, потому что идут в пекло и рисуют собой, но, честно, я в таком же ужасе, как и все остальные, когда вижу огонь, стелящийся по потолку. Только я не останавливаюсь. Возможно, это защитный механизм моей психики, если он у меня есть. В этом случае, отношения с Тони Старком кажутся закономерностью.  
– Ты видишь проблему и не останавливаешься?  
– Ага. Вот только, никто не замечает, что я сам не меньшая проблема. Подозреваю, что из нас двоих большим мудаком на поверку окажусь я, потому что я тот еще сукин сын. А у Тони Старка доброе сердце. 

***

_Как бесстрашны те, кто приручен._

–  
_**Да захлопнитесь уже все. Он как миниум би, потому что спал со мной.**_  
#ironspidey #самапосебе #приветмилый  
**black_cat via@twitter.com**  
–

– Привет, милый.  
Питер снова едва не давится латте, потому что слышать приветствие Черной кошки с ее особенными мурчащими интонациями от Тони Старка с утра – это попадание не в бровь, а в глаз. И тот скоро дергаться начнет от сюрпризов.  
– Похоже получилось? – Тони садится на «их» крышу, и забирает второй стаканчик, стоящий у Питера под рукой. – А я думал она хайпануть решила.  
– Мне тебе список всех бывших предоставить на рассмотрение? – Питер приподнимает бровь. У него получается и вполовину не так эффектно, как хотелось.  
– Тех, кто способен меня убить? Возможно. Я попрошу Пятницу отслеживать их приближение. Твоя подружка, кстати, прислала мне пару весьма двусмысленных сообщений, – Тони протягивает свой телефон и с интересом наблюдает за сменой эмоций на лице собеседника: от смутного недоумения до распахнутых от удивления глаз. – Понравилось?  
– Я поговорю с ней.  
– Не рекомендую, спровоцируешь.  
– Фи не будет тебя убивать. Она двинутая, но не злая, – Питер подвигается поближе, чтобы опираться плечом о плечо Тони, и возвращает телефон. – Ей нравится внимание, вот и все. Не относись к позерству и ребячеству резко.  
– Она ревнует. И заботится о тебе, впрочем, весьма своеобразно, я понимаю.  
Питер внимательно смотрит, действительно смотрит, и это гипнотизирует.  
– Мне было пятнадцать, когда моя соседка была тяжело ранена. Она помогала матери в магазинчике напротив моего дома. Был поздний вечер. Тот наркоман просто хотел денег, я не знаю, почему все пошло не так, он выстрелил и сбежал. Лили на полу нашел я, пытался остановить кровь. Из скорой ее сразу повезли на операцию. В коридоре больницы я увидел Фи. Она была такой же потерянной, как и я в тот момент.  
–Ты же знаешь, что ты не в ответе за всех, кого приручил.  
– Мне кажется, книга говорила обратное.  
– Это жизнь, а не книги.  
– Иногда я думаю, что Дэдпул прав, и мы внутри книги или комикса. Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что звучит, как шизофрения.  
– Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.  
Они сидят в тишине несколько минут.  
– Эй, ты ревнуешь к ней что ли? – подхватывается Питер, и Тони ничего не успевает скрыть или ответить. – Да ладно. Не может быть. Ты тот самый Тони Старк. Железный человек. Миллиардер и бла-бла-бла…  
– Разве это что-то значит лично для тебя? Не думаю. Она сообразительна, удачлива и весьма хороша собой. Вы уже были вместе, а это всегда упрощает путь, и, главное, ты ей все еще нравишься.  
– Ей нравится Питер, которого она себе выдумала, а не я. В этой истории расставлены точки. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Ну, разве что… из-за Венома, если бы этот парень не был так занят своим симбионтом, я бы подкатил. Тройничок немного слишком.  
– Смеешься?  
– Не останавливаясь. 

***

– Что вы цените в Питере больше всего?  
– Благодаря суперспособностям, он очень гибкий в постели и вне ее.  
Тони провокационно вскидывает брови.  
– Позвольте вам не поверить, мистер Старк. Может, ответите искренне? Или попытаетесь, раз уж здесь только вы и я.  
– Что ж, что ж, –проходит минута прежде, чем Тони продолжает. – Он не пытается починить меня. Все так или иначе пытаются исправить меня всю мою жизнь. Склеить то, что давно разбилось. А он не допускает даже намека на то, что я сломан, будто быть грудой металла, осколков и пыли – это нормально. Он видит во мне – меня.  
– Не значит ли это, что он просто не понимает и не чувствует, на том уровне, на котором ситуацию понимаете вы? Он герой, но он все еще подросток.  
– Все он понимает, уж поверьте. Питер очень умный мальчик, и не в плане того, как голова у него варит в сторону химии и биологии, а в плане эмоционального интеллекта. Он будет паясничать или скромничать, иногда превращаясь в настоящую королеву драмы, но людей интуитивно насквозь видит, все хорошее в них и все плохое, как и в себе самом. Я бы даже сказал, что как герой, он лучше нас всех.  
– Почему?  
– Он умеет принимать свою жестокость, свой страх и собственную смертность, и справляться с этим ужасом, – Тони трет подбородок. – Я не умею. Никогда себе не прощу, если с ним что-то случится. И, если что-то случится, я могу превратиться в монстра.  
– Вы это осознаете. Это уже довольно… смело.  
В комнате повисает тишина.  
– Мы закончили. На сегодня. И в целом, – Тони встает, подхватывает свой пиджак со спинки кресла и, не желая выслушивать возражения, направляется к выходу.  
– Вам не интересно, какое заключение я дам генералу Россу? – останавливает его голос у двери.  
Тони кивает головой какой-то мысли, и поворачивается:  
– Мне плевать. На заключение, и на весь этот фарс с его якобы неспособностью осознанно дать согласие на отношения со мной и угрозу психического срыва под моим влиянием. Ему уже восемнадцать, почти девятнадцать. Я согласился на консультации и оценку только для того, чтобы Питеру не пришлось расхлебывать ворох чужих моральных дилемм. А он сыт ими по горло.  
– Он или вы?  
– Вот, пожалуй, что вам стоит знать. Все уверены в том, что рано или поздно я сломаю Питера. Разобью ему сердце. Сделаю с ним что-то, от чего он никогда не будет прежним Питером. Но правда в том, – лицо Тони теряет выражение отстраненности, выдавая бурлящие эмоции. – Питер однажды разобьет мне сердце. Может быть. Если захочет. Я же не смогу даже пробить броню его целостности. Достаточно честно для вас?  
Женщина в кресле мягко улыбается:  
– Он влюблен в вас. Любовь бывает опасной, мистер Старк.  
– Любовь дается ему естественно, как что-то что не душит и не давит, что не забирает часть тебя, не подменяет надежды ложными ожиданиями и не превращает все в горящий ад. Спроси меня, я желал бы всем такой любви.  
– А вы любите его?  
– Думаю, вы уже знаете ответ, доктор Грей. О вас говорят, что вас невозможно обмануть.  
– Это так, но многие пытаются. И вы можете называть меня Джин. Свой отчет о несомненной зрелости решений всех заинтересованных сторон я предоставлю послезавтра. Если вам или Питеру потребуется помощь или консультация, у вас есть мой телефон. В любое время.  
– Надеюсь, не потребуется. 

***

_Как хочется заглянуть на последнюю страницу книги, где долго и счастливо, но в разных городах и ни в один день._

– Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь? – Питер опирается на лоснящийся черный бок машины на парковке.  
– Тебе идет эта майка, –Тони коротко целует его, и проходит на пассажирское. – Поехали.  
Питер водит отвратительно, поэтому сразу же передает управление ИИ. Машины для него слишком медленные и едва получается сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, когда выруливаешь на скоростную автостраду.  
– Думаю, зачтем за семейную терапию, – пару минут спустя произносит Тони, перестав копаться в телефоне. – Успешно завершенную.  
– То есть, мы в порядке, – Питер несколько раз кивает сам себе.  
– Я бы поверил твоей невинной мордашке, если бы не был уверен, что ты уже нарыл компромат на мэра Нью-Йорка, главного прокурора, комиссара полиции и даже что-то на федеральных судий.  
– И я рад, что мне не придется этим воспользоваться, – он не собирается отрицать. – Я предусмотрителен, что, кстати, тебе нравится, и у меня много заботливых и удивительно одаренных друзей, что, к сожалению, тебе не слишком нравится, но кому быть идеалом.  
– Знаешь о чем я думаю? – внезапно спрашивает Тони.  
– Звучит, как вопрос с подвохом. Окей, о чем ты думаешь? – Питер перемещается, чтобы сесть в поборота.  
– Если бы ты выбрал путь злодея, мы бы стали достойными врагами. Возможно, лучшими врагами, которых возможно вообразить. Можешь себе это представить?  
– Оставим эту возможность альтернативной реальности. В этой у меня хватает поводов для мигреней.  
– Просто признай, что тебе лень строить собственную империю зла.  
– Раскусил. Представь что-нибудь, что не потребует от меня вставать с дивана.  
– Ты можешь на нем полежать. Со мной. Раз уж это признали законным. Штат Нью-Йорк разрешает нам заниматься сексом, Питер. Даже не знаю, как к этому отнестись. Возможно, это отразиться на моем либидо. Мне нравилось быть плохим парнем, а теперь…  
– Ненавижу тебя, Тони Старк. Не-на-ви-жу.


End file.
